DSR 50
The DSR 50 is a bullpup, bolt-action sniper rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Multiplayer The DSR 50 is unlocked as soon as Create A Class is unlocked at Level 4. It is considered to be the most powerful sniper rifle in the game. Along with the SVU-AS, it is available to be unlocked once the player can use Create-A-Class. Its multipliers ensure a one-hit-kill to the shoulders, stomach, chest or head when unsuppressed. Its bolt-action nature leaves the player vulnerable between shots, especially when facing multiple opponents at once. Its reload is manageable, and can be partially mitigated with Fast Mag. When using a Suppressor, the DSR 50 can only get one-shot-kills to the head, neck and chest. Conversely, Ballistics CPU is highly recommended as it reduces the idle sway of the gun, making it easier to use. The DSR 50 is often compared to the Ballista due to their bolt-action nature, but the DSR 50 is unlocked much earlier and claims to be deadly from the waist up, being a much more reliable choice for one-shot kills. However, the Ballista boasts a higher magazine size of 7 rounds and a slightly faster ADS time at 0.35 seconds, and also has the potential to attach Iron Sights. Weapon Attachments *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 2) *Ballistics CPU (unlocked weapon level 3) *Variable Zoom (unlocked weapon level 4) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 5) *Full Metal Jacket (unlocked weapon level 6) *ACOG Sight (unlocked weapon level 7) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Dual Band Scope (unlocked weapon level 10) *Iron Sights (Zombies mode only) Zombies The DSR 50 appears in Zombies. It can be acquired from the Mystery Box for 950 points. At first, the DSR 50 performs poorly, suffering from less accuracy than in multiplayer, a small magazine of only 4 rounds, a fairly sluggish reload and only 48 rounds in reserve. The main benefit of the weapon at first is its high damage, able to score one-hit-kills up to round 12. However, if a player were to Pack-A-Punch the DSR 50, it will be upgraded to the Dead Specimen Reactor 5000. Like previous sniper rifles, the DSR 5000 gains a massive damage boost, capable of killing multiple zombies with a single round up until round 45. It also gains a larger magazine of 8 and 96 rounds in reserve. Accuracy is also notably increased, making the DSR 5000 much more effective at engaging zombies at longer ranges without missing. When upgraded, the gun receives the Variable Zoom Scope and idle sway is decreased. The DSR is capable of upgrading multiple times randomly adding (or removeing) an attachment, including a Suppressor or Iron Sights (though the Iron Sights attachment is not available for the DSR in multiplayer). Once Pack-a-Punched and combined with perks such as Speed Cola and Double Tap, the DSR 5000 becomes a powerful weapon to use at medium to long range to take down single zombies, but it excels at taking out "trains" of multiple zombies. If the player acquires the Iron Sights attachment, or uses Double Tap, it becomes more user-friendly at shorter ranges. Gallery DSR 50 BOII.png|DSR 50 in first-person view. DSR 50 Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the DSR 50. DSR_50_Scope_Reticle_BOII.png|Scope reticle. Trivia *"Drei Wölfe" (which means Three Wolves in German) is written on the left side of the gun, just below the rear of the scope, accompanied by an emblem of three wolves howling at a crosshair. *"DSR" is written on the side of the gun. Also, "Precision" and "Made in Germany" are also written. *Just under the scope, the writing "3 Arc Optics" is visible. *It is the second of three bullpup sniper rifles in the Call of Duty franchise. The other two being the WA2000 and the SVU-AS. *The DSR 50's serial number is JP04022009. *The DSR 50 uses .50 BMG rounds, according to the Ballistics CPU. *There is a spare magazine situated in front of the trigger of the gun. However, it is only for cosmetic use and cannot be used in-game. *In the multiplayer reveal trailer, the DSR-50 had a different scope model - the one currently used by the XPR-50. *Once the DSR 50 is Pack-a-Punched in zombies, it is the first weapon to receive a suppressor. *The DSR 50 is Marlton Johnson's favorite weapon. *The weapon appears to straight-pull bolt-action, as the cocking animation only shows the bolt going back and forth. *The DSR 50 has a visible hexagonal pattern when camouflage is applied. Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Black Ops II Primary Weapons